


Those Saturated Rains Could Never Flood

by Asami_Sato



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_Sato/pseuds/Asami_Sato
Summary: Amaya has a nightmare about Sarai. Janai is there to help.





	Those Saturated Rains Could Never Flood

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all of their conversations are in ASL! a friend of mine told me that I shouldn't write ASL speech in italics so that's why I haven't italicized any of the dialogue here.

Janai awoke to the sound of muffled crying. 

She blinked tiredly before reality hit her, suddenly feeling very awake. Being in the military, and, more importantly, a high ranking knight leading a team of other sunfire elves, taught her to become very alert and awake very quickly. She looked over to the woman sleeping next to her and realized that she was crying as she slept soundly. Her heart broke at this, the sight of her in distress never failed to make a part of her hurt too. 

In the beginning of their relationship, Amaya didn't often show emotions that could be taken as vulnerability, such as sadness, insecurity, or even needing someone. As a general, she had grown accustomed to having to keep a tough exterior, especially in dire situations where one could easily be caught off guard. This followed her into her normal life, the veil being only partially lifted when she was with her family.

The sunfire elf gently shook Amaya awake, hoping it wouldn't startle her. She slowly stirred awake, instinctively wiping her tears away before dealing with whatever disturbed her sleep. She sat up and turned to her side when she came face to face with Janai. Her heart squeezed, tears spilling out once again as she fell into the sunfire elf's arms, holding her close as she wept into her shoulder. The knight, taken aback at first, hesitated for a second before hugging the other woman back, gently running a hand through her soft brown hair. 

This always helped calm the general in times of distress, the action new to her. Janai fondly remembers the first time she played with her hair; remembers how she melted into her touch and leaned into it like a cat. Ever since then, it's always soothed her heart and made her smile when she needed to be comforted. 

After a few minutes, Amaya's tears subsided, growing less harsh by the minute as she calmed down. She rested her face on Janai's shoulder in silence, sniffling and wiping tears away as the knight continued to rub her back soothingly. She didn't rush her or ask her to open up immediately, instead, she let her come to her first. 

The general met Janai's gaze, her eyes holding deep sorrow and pain. The sunfire elf's heart broke, and she immediately reached forward to gently tuck a long strand of hair behind her ear before wiping away stray tears, delicately caressing the soft skin of her cheek. Amaya's eyes fluttered close, enjoying the soothing touch as it helped her come back down to earth. The knight smiled sadly as she continued to rub her pale skin gently.

"You're ok, my love." Janai reassured. Amaya smiled back, feeling a little less lonely in her care. 

She waited a few seconds before speaking up again. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, keeping an open mind, knowing that sometimes it took a while for the general to open up about things that hurt her.

Amaya nodded. 

"It was about Sarai." she began. 

Janai knew about the late queen through stories her girlfriend had told her, and through letters telling of news regarding the human kingdoms, and from other elves years ago. Her mind changed after becoming closer with Amaya and beginning to understand humans, as she turned a blind eye towards the lies hidden in the thinly laced hateful comments the other elves had spread throughout peer groups in Xadia. Instead, she developed a softer, more realistic image of Sarai, as Amaya and her became friends and then partners. She knew the queen to be a loving, brave, wise, and smart woman. She wishes everyday that she could have met Sarai, especially at a time like this, where humans and elves were at peace once again.  
It was always uplifting to witness Amaya’s joy as she spoke of her late sister, always glad to tell others about the woman who had inspired her the most. She told her about all the mischievous things they got up to as kids and even as adults; pranking strangers and royal staff, having ridiculous impromptu sparring sessions (sometimes in the middle of the castle’s courtyard), and more. The general would laugh happily, often laughing so hard she snorted and yelped as she recounted these stories, Janai joining her before telling her of her own sister and their shenanigans.

Janai held a sympathetic gaze as Amaya continued. "It wasn't about a specific event or anything, it's just…in the beginning of the dream, I felt hopeful, and like we were working towards something fulfilling and useful. But along the way, I felt like I was losing parts of myself, and I couldn't quite place what they were. I ignored them until it felt like a huge chunk of myself was ripped away, and when I tried to figure out what it was, I noticed that she wasn't there anymore. I looked and looked but I couldn't find her. As I looked for her, parts of me kept drifting away, until I wasn't there anymore." she finished, averting her gaze sadly as she went on. 

The sunfire elf gently cupped her chin, lifting it so that they met eyes once again. Her brown eyes held protection and devotion, making Amaya's heart warm with the fire it held. She lifted the brunette's hand and kissed the back of it, gently stroking the calloused skin. 

"You're here, and you're safe. I'm here." she reassured. "I know she would be so proud of you." 

The general smiled knowingly, the sentiment always making her feel like she was doing something right. She had accepted her sister's passing long ago, and even though the memory of her passing and her absence stung, she was at a point where she could think of her sister and think of her accomplishments and greatness with pride instead of breaking down each time. During the time of her passing, she had originally wanted to power through her grief and skip it, but that soon backfired. Thankfully, she had Gren by her side through it all. 

She maneuvered her hand so she could lace her fingers with hers, bringing her warm hand to her cheek and nuzzling into it affectionately before pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

"She would love you." she signed, gently releasing her hand. Janai smiled, feeling slightly proud of herself, considering that a compliment. 

"I'm honoured." the sunfire elf admitted, noticing the happiness that flickered in Amaya's dark eyes at that. 

"She never hated elves, or at least not as much as I used to." she hated remembering the amount of prejudice she used to hold towards elves. It was a distant memory now, a fragment of who she used to be before learning better through some serious introspection and new friendships. "She would have loved to see sunfire weapons, if there were a sunfire spear, my sister would be all over it."

“Hey, I would have gotten a friend of mine to design one for her.” Janai countered, meaning every word. She would do anything if it meant Amaya, or one of her loved ones, could be happy.

“You’re adorable.” she then pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before curling into her once again. 

“How do you feel now?”

The general shrugged. “Mostly better. It still hurts a little, but I think it always will.” she admitted sadly. Her memory of Sarai was bittersweet; she inspired and motivated her, but her absence continued to leave a small hole in her heart. She turned to her. “Having you here helps.” 

The knight felt her heart warm; greatly surpassing the great heat she felt when she was in heat-being mode. “I’m glad.” she affirmed. “Here, let’s get some more sleep, you look tired.”

She was right. Amaya yawned, detaching herself from the sunfire elf as she laid down. She wrapped her arms around Janai, pulling her close as she kissed her head in appreciation, grateful for her thoughtfulness and care. After having a nightmare, she preferred to hold her girlfriend rather than be held, strangely enough. Of course, Janai didn’t mind, settling against the other woman easily, drifting back into sleep minutes after.


End file.
